


【Newdence】Morbid Jealousy

by SemperFideli



Category: Newdence - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperFideli/pseuds/SemperFideli





	【Newdence】Morbid Jealousy

從另一端傳來的窸窣聲讓瑟縮著身軀的Credence反射性顫抖了一下，滿溢著恐懼與不安的褐色大眼眨動著看向後方，發現只是微風吹過林間造成的現象這才讓他重重的吐了一口氣。

手腕上被銬住過的暗紅色勒痕在白晰肌膚的映襯下顯得醒目而令人心驚，Credence緊握著魔杖的手仍在發抖，雖然自己對於施展咒術仍不熟練，但有個武器在身邊總能讓他安心一些。

武器，想到這個詞Credence自己也覺得荒謬得可笑，誰會知道自己居然會需要用武器去防備Newt－－這個可能是世界上唯一不會傷害他的人，至少，在昨天之前是這樣的。

 

「別動。」

Newt拉過Credence的手翻過細長的指節一看，食指的指腹上一道被割破的傷口正泌出鮮紅的血液，幾乎沒有一絲猶豫的Newt低下頭將唇湊了上去。

手指上被覆蓋的濕熱感讓Credence有些不知所措，紅著臉索性將目光別到咬傷自己的二腳蛇上，肇事的小蛇還歪了歪頭回望著他。

「好了，二腳蛇們是有毒性的，所以我得趕快把血吸出來才行，不然毒液要是散發開來你可會痛上好幾個星期呢。」

Newt邊說邊將汙血吐進手帕裡，接著再用手輕撫過Credence的指腹，隨著動作轉瞬間傷口就消失了，而這熟悉的畫面讓Credence不由得愣住，那是Graves曾經也對自己做過的舉動。

注意到Credence不尋常的反應，Newt有些擔心是不是自己處理的太慢了「身體不舒服嗎？」

對上面前男人緊張的表情，Credence連忙搖頭，再開口的聲音卻很微弱「我沒事……只是，那位先生也曾經這樣替我治療過傷口……」

沒預料到會聽到這種回答的Newt微怔了下，自從Credence與自己同住後便很少提到在美國發生的那些事了，而對於那個曾經利用過他的男人更是絕口不提。

如今顯然是因為自己這不經意的舉動令男孩想起了某些回憶，雖然隱諱地刻意不說出那個名字，但Newt明白，會這樣子觸碰Credence的人只有一個，即使自己從來不是個想像力豐富的人，也可以在腦中拼湊出當時二人之間是如何互動的畫面。

難以言喻的情緒在心裡瀰漫開，但Newt仍然撐起微笑「這很簡單，我也可以教你。」

Credence凝視了Newt一會，接著點點頭算是同意了對方轉換話題的舉動，自從在奧利凡德挑選到適合青年的魔杖後，Newt每天都會抽出時間教導Credence一些簡單的魔法，前者認為穩定的控制力有助於分離Credence與體內那股不穩定的黑暗力量。

只是這時的Newt並未察覺，某些不安定的物質混著Credence的血液滲入了他的身體中，而那些苦澀的思緒就像催化劑，就像闇黑怨靈是將被過度壓抑的結果狂暴地釋放到最大，原本只是淺薄的渺小念頭亦會順著這股力量開始擴散，甚至吞噬掉一切。

 

Credence一向淺眠，自小養成的習慣讓他很難真正進入熟睡的狀態，原本在與Newt同床共寢後這情況有稍微改善了一些，但今晚的他卻一直覺得難以入睡，心底似乎有些騷動不安，應該說更像是一種嗡嗡作響的警告。

感覺身邊的床墊似乎下陷了些，Credence猛然睜開眼，黑暗中似乎有人影伏在自己上方，儘管嚇了一跳，Credence還是從對方身上傳來的熟悉氣味認出是Newt，逐漸適應了環境的視線也隱約能看見對方的輪廓。

「……怎麼了嗎？」Credence伸手撫向對方的臉，順著指腹觸碰到的感覺告訴他Newt的表情似乎帶著笑意，那勾起的唇角更是突然地伸出舌頭輕舔他毫無防備的指尖。

這下Credence可是著實的吃了一驚，Newt從來不會有這些詭異的舉動，本能讓他想要坐起身將對方推開，卻被一股無形的力量往後壓制住無法動彈。

「是我啊，Credence？」對方壓低了身軀接近，微捲的前額髮絲騷過Credence的側臉，後者卻感覺像是被蛇的信子劃過一般湧出冰冷的寒意。

隨著魔杖彈動的颼聲，微弱而昏黃的小光球飄浮在床邊，也照亮了二人的模樣，Credence警戒的望著幾乎是貼在自己鼻尖前的Newt，眼前那雙瞇起的綠色眼眸，內含著笑意卻顯然不達眼底。

「噓－－不需要緊張，你明白的，我不會傷害你。」褐髮男人慵懶地撐起身子，語氣輕柔地好似在哄誘孩子一般，但隨著對方右手隨意往旁邊一揮的動作，Credence只能眼睜睜看著自己身上的襯衫被無形的力量給扯開。

雪白平滑的肌膚上經過奇獸學家長時間的調理與照顧，原本帶著的舊傷痕早已消失無蹤，而Newt盯著青年精實身軀上微微隆起的肌肉似乎在思量些什麼，只是那眼光裡的冷意讓Credence不禁顫抖了起來。

「我只是好奇，他還對你做過什麼嗎？除了手的治療外－－」Newt帶著繭的掌心順著話語一路從Credence的手臂往上滑過，最後停在那線條分明的頸子上，粗糙的觸感在滑膩的皮膚表面遊移的感覺讓Credence皺起眉頭，但瞬間男人重重掐住自己的窒息感立刻讓青年瞪大了雙眼，微張的口卻發不出聲音。

「告訴我吧，Graves還碰過你身體的哪些地方。」Newt緩慢的說完後才將箝制住頸部的力道鬆開，望著Credence劇烈嗆咳著甚至流出眼淚的反應，又貌似憐惜般的低頭舔去那些淚珠。

這一連串的動作讓Credence可以確信眼前的男人並不是他所認識的Newt，但找不到任何偽裝的證據又令青年感到困惑而痛苦，努力壓抑住內心的懼意，Credence感覺到自己的手似乎可以活動，下意識的便想轉身去拿取床邊那隻屬於自己的魔杖。

只是這舉動顯然早在男人的預料之中，隨著Newt的輕笑聲，一雙沉重的手銬便憑空從床頭鐵架上分化出來牢牢的拘禁住了青年的雙手。

Newt微皺著眉心凝視Credence蒼白的面容「……你想從我身邊逃走嗎？」

暗黃的燈光映照之下，Credence不敢相信的眨了眨眼，些許如沙塵般的黑絲正逐漸凝聚在Newt身上，長年與其共生的青年當然明白那代表著什麼，但他不明白的是這力量為何會出現在Newt身上，Credence飛快運轉著思緒，可惜男人並沒有耐性等對方推算出答案。

胸前炙熱的灼痛感讓Credence叫了出聲，原先白晰的皮膚上一道道猩紅綻開，傷口隨著Newt的指尖劃過而增添著數量，Credence只能咬著牙承受痛苦，停下動作，Newt看著Credence因忍痛而冒出冷汗的臉龐嘆了口氣。

「我並不想傷害你，只是我無法忍受……」沒有把話說完，Newt便貼近自己製造出的傷口迷戀地將唇貼上，於是那些傷口又在他舔吻著的動作中逐漸癒合。

在熱辣的疼痛與受到治療的冰涼感不斷交錯之下，Credence感覺到一股異樣感開始自體內深處漫延開來，Newt在治癒傷口的同時往裡頭施放的黑暗物質正與Credence體內原先壓抑的力量共鳴著，企圖令Credence失去理智來奪得身體的控制權。

看著青年陷入掙扎的表情，Newt笑了，笑容天真的像個得到心愛玩具的孩子，原先懲罰著Credence的舉動也轉化為溫柔似水的愛撫，親暱的將鼻尖輕蹭上Credence發燙的耳邊，舌尖在耳廓上打轉著不時吐出令對方顫抖不已的溫熱氣息，男人低語著「放心，它不會失控的，只要你一直待在我身邊。」

是的，不需要任何人介入，Credence只需要自己就夠了。

肯定著內心的意念，Newt那雙清澈的綠眸逐漸陷入渾濁的陰影之中。

 

近乎哽咽的破碎呻吟聲在房間內迴盪，青年的腹部及被迫張開至極限的雙腿上沾染著些許黏稠的液體，還有更多正從被不斷抽插著的甬道內被擠出。

相對於已經不知道在自己體內釋放了幾次的Newt，Credence只覺得這一夜似乎異常的緩慢而難熬，原先企圖抵抗的念頭已被肉體上一次次的撞擊給砸成碎片，他只能努力的維持住最後一絲理智不被吞噬。

最後Credence終於感覺到自身性器上被施以的無形束縛被解開，隨著被壓抑的慾望勃發而出，青年只能攤軟著無力的身軀看著身上的男人笑著舔去嘴邊被自己噴濺到的一抹精液，而後暈厥過去。

 

Credence是被身邊微弱的雜音驚醒的，滿是懼意的褐色大眼環顧了房內一圈，並沒有看見Newt的身影，而自己已被換上了新的睡衣，如果不是下身酸麻的抽痛感和雙手仍被手銬銬住的事實掛在眼前，青年會以為昨晚發生的事可能真的是一場惡夢。

將目光轉上方的雜音來源，Credence驚訝的發現是Pickett正埋頭替自己解開手銬的鎖，雖然Newt變出的鎖極為複雜，只是木精天生具備的解鎖技能顯然更勝一籌，不一會兒Credence便得到了自由，令他鬆了口氣的是自己的魔杖仍然放在床邊的矮櫃上沒有被取走。

抱著對方不知何時會出現的恐懼感，Credence試圖爬上梯子離開皮箱，卻絕望地發現通往外界的活板門被關住了，就算他嘗試使用魔法開鎖亦是徒勞，顯然這次Newt外出時有記得將箱子牢牢束縛住。

 

 

於是Credence便躲藏到了木屋外的竹林之中，顫抖的抓著魔杖，但他沒有自信自己能對Newt出手，即便身上的痕跡不斷提醒著現在的Newt已經不是原來那個溫暖如朝陽般的男人了，Credence咬住下唇，努力忍住隨時會奪眶而出的淚水。

「Credence？」

熟悉的聲音從背後傳來，驚的Credence反射性舉起魔杖指向對方，被指著的Newt只是揚起眉，手上的魔杖一揮便將Credence唯一的武器收入掌心之中。

但男人接著的舉動卻讓陷入絕望的Credence訝異不已，Newt雙手一放將二隻魔杖都扔到了地上，向Credence攤開的掌心明白表示著自己並沒有任何攻擊性，臉上滿是自責與哀傷的表情更是讓青年感到困惑。

「聽我說……Credence，我很抱歉，昨晚發生的一切……」Newt低下頭，彷彿要對Credence訴說這一切十分艱難而痛苦「我不明白自己發生了什麼事，所以一早我就去找了可以幫忙的朋友替我將那些……都分離出來了。」

那雙綠眼緩緩眨動著，憂傷的望著怔住的青年「但是我仍然傷害了你，Credence。」

Credence內心因著Newt的話語而翻騰著，他比任何人都明白闇黑怨靈的力量如果失控會造成什麼樣的後果，想起那些被自己的力量捲入而喪生的莫魔，再看著面前滿是愧疚的Newt，Credence發現自己並沒有立場真正去責怪對方。

而Newt接著說的話更是動搖了Credence「如果……你想離開這裡，我能理解，也可以替你安排之後……」「不！」

沒讓男人把話說完，Credence便堅定的打斷並向前擁住了對方，僅管內心仍舊懷著不安，但Credence發現自己卻更害怕離開現在擁有的生活，最重要的是，他不願意離開Newt。

潛意識中，青年選擇將一切疚責推給自己沒能早些學會將怨靈分離，因此，將臉埋進對方肩窩中的Credence並沒有看到貼著自己的那張臉，唇角無聲地勾起了詭異的弧度。


End file.
